


KID ROCK ANNOUNCES 'FLYIN' HIGH ISLAND JAM'

by 00kittyclam33, amazingrace24, poieart



Series: shenanigans in HIDDEN leaf village [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, KIDZ BOP (Band), Kid Rock - Fandom, Naruto, Naruto The Abridged Comedy Fandub Spoof Series Show, Original Work
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, NOT FOOT FETISH, Not Beta Read, Romance, acquaintances to slightly better acquaintances, friendship without socks, lack toes in toddler ant, possible supernatural crossover (in later chapters ;)), romance with cheese, yaoi don't like don't read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00kittyclam33/pseuds/00kittyclam33, https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingrace24/pseuds/amazingrace24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/poieart/pseuds/poieart
Summary: In 5623, rodeo cowboy Ray "Ray-bies" "Rigatoni" Rat and ranch hand Saahsookay are hired by rancher Naruto's Uncle as sheep herders in Konohagakure. One night on KID ROCK'S 'FLYIN HIGH ISLAND JAM', Ray-bies makes a drunken pass at SÆcekÿ that is eventually reciprocated. Though ßæßükę marries his longtime sweetheart, Franny "Froon" "Mars" "Fran" "Franny" "Fra" "Froony" Smith, and Rigatoni marries a fellow rodeo rider, Naruto, the two men keep up their tortured and sporadic affair over the course of 700 years.NO HATE!!!PLS!!!!11!1 :)))))))))))))





	1. Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+fans), [00kittyclam33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/00kittyclam33/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready 4 da ride of ur lyfetime ;)))

you clicked on this?

that's so sad.

 

alexa, play despacito.

 

 

 

 

[Intro: Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee]  
Ay, ¡Fonsi! ¡D.Y.!  
Ohhh, oh, no, oh, no, oh  
Hey, yeah!  
Dididiri Daddy, go!

[Intro: Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee]  
Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote  
Tengo que bailar contigo hoy  
(¡D.Y.!) Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome  
Muéstrame el camino que yo voy

[Verso 1: Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee]  
¡Oh!  
Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal  
Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan  
Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (oh, yeah!)  
Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal  
Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más  
Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro

[Coro: Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee]  
Despacito  
Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito  
Deja que te diga cosas al oído  
Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo  
Despacito  
Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito  
Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto  
Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito  
(Sube, sube, sube, sube, sube)

[Pos-Coro: Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee]  
Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo (whoa, whoa)  
Que le enseñes a mi boca (woah, woah)  
Tus lugares favoritos (favorito, favorito, baby)  
Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro (whoa, whoa)  
Hasta provocar tus gritos (whoa, whoa)  
Y que olvides tu apellido

[Verso 2: Daddy Yankee]  
Si te pido un beso, ven, dámelo, yo sé que estás pensándolo  
Llevo tiempo intentándolo, mami, esto es dando y dándolo  
Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace bang-bang  
Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi bang-bang  
Ven, prueba de mi boca para ver cómo te sabe  
Quiero, quiero, quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe  
Yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje  
Empecemos lento, después salvaje

[Pre-Coro: Daddy Yankee]  
Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito  
Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza  
Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza  
Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito  
Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas  
Pero pa' montarlo aquí tengo la pieza  
¡Oye!

[Coro: Luis Fonsi, Daddy Yankee]  
Despacito  
Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito  
Deja que te diga cosas al oído  
Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo  
Despacito  
Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito  
Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto  
Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito  
(Sube, sube, sube, sube, sube)

[Pos-Coro: Luis Fonsi , Daddy Yankee]  
Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo (whoa, whoa)  
Que le enseñes a mi boca (whoa, whoa)  
Tus lugares favoritos (favorito, favorito, baby)  
Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro (whoa, whoa)  
Hasta provocar tus gritos (whoa, whoa)  
Y que olvides tu apellido

[Verso 3: Luis Fonsi]  
Despacito  
Vamo' a hacerlo en una playa en Puerto Rico  
Hasta que las olas griten "¡Ay, Bendito!"  
Para que mi sello se quede contigo  
¡Bailalo!

[Outro: Daddy Yankee & Luis Fonsi]  
Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito  
Que le enseñes a mi boca  
Tus lugares favoritos  
(Favorito, favorito, baby)  
Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito  
Hasta provocar tus gritos (Fonsi)  
Y que olvides tu apellido (D.Y.)  
Des-pa-cito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol.


	2. so fuck college and a good education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two women from very different backgrounds find themselves in an unexpected love affair in 5638 Sunakagure. As conventional norms of the time challenge their undeniable attraction, an honest story emerges to reveal the resilience of the heart in the face of change. A young woman in her 300s, Amirah "Complimentary Cheesecake" Oof, is a clerk working in a Gaara's Gourd department store and dreaming of a more fulfilling life when she meets Orochimaru, an alluring woman trapped in a loveless, convenient marriage. As an immediate connection sparks between them, the innocence of their first encounter dims and their connection deepens. While Orochimaru breaks free from the confines of marriage, her husband Naruto's Uncle begins to question her competence as a mother as her involvement with Complimentary Cheesecake and close relationship with her best friend Danielle "Danu" "Noodle" Son come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ready 4 more ;))))))))))))

u r scrolling thru this fic when suddenly ur device bluescreens. sudden text in comic sans appears on ur screen. 

FBI Agent (04:38 AM): NANI TF R U READING U SHITNUGGET 

You (04:38 AM): b-but senpai (•ﾟдﾟ•)

FBI Agent (4:39 AM): I QUIT

You (04:39 AM): wait no (-@Д@)

**MESSAGE FAILED TO SEND**

u blink and cry. this is the last straw for the fbi agent looking thru ur camera. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse  
And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face and I  
Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face and I

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

 

 

 

 

 

 

a tear slides down ur cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cant believe any of yall r still here 8=============D loooooool


End file.
